horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason (2003)
Preceded by: Jason X in the Friday the 13th series, and Wes Craven's New Nightmare in the elm street series Freddy vs Jason ia a sequel to the Friday the 13th and A nightmare o elm street series' and was the most engrossing film of both horror film series' due to the fact that it took 2 of he most iconic horror movie characters ever and pitted them against each other. It is the final film in the Freddy series, though in the Jason series, it is set before Jason X. Plot Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell, and his only way out is if people remember him and his terrible deeds. Therefore, he resurrects the undead serial killer Jason Voorhees, who is capable of acting in the real world, and tricks him into rising from the grave again. In the disguise of Pamela Voorhees (the one person to whom Jason will listen), Freddy convinces Jason to kill teenagers living on Elm Street to make the residents of Springwood, Ohio think that Freddy is back. Jason first kills a boy named Trey after he and his girlfriend, Gibb have sex at a house "party", which is blamed on Freddy. A group of youths, including Lori Campbell, Kia, and Gibb are questioned and Lori hears Freddy's name said by one of the police officers. The group is then sent to the police station, where Lori dozes off. In her dream she sees girls skipping rope and singing Freddy's theme song. In the real world, Freddy tests his power gained from Jason's attack. Although he is able to be seen by Blake, (one of the teens partying at Lori's house) Freddy cannot cause any damage. So, Freddy lets Jason get the kill of Blake and his dad, overlooking the massacre and remarking that he will, "get the glory." At school the next day, Kia, Lori and Gibb hear about Blake's death and Lori tells everyone about her dream, in front of everyone in the school. After she tells them, she finds that her old boyfriend, Will Rollins has returned, (she didn't know that he had been kept in an asylum for years) Later that night, everyone goes to a rave in a corn field. Gibb apparently takes some date rape pills and falls asleep, vulnerable to Freddy. A boy comes across her unconcious body and rapes her, but while this is occuring Jason crashes the rave, killing Gibb in her sleep,(which Freddy was about to do but didn't get to), the rapist, and with 15 others. Deputy Scott Stubbs, a rookie police officer tries to inform the Sheriff about Jason, thinking he is a copycat killer, but the sheriff refuses to believe it. Stubbs goes to Lori and the others, and tells them about the killer. They all conclude that Freddy is the one pulling the strings. However, by the time they realize this, the fear has made Freddy strong enough to come back from Hell. The group goes back to Westin Hills Asylum to find Hypnocil (a dream suppressant) so Freddy cannot kill them. Then Freddy possesses a teen and desposes the majority of the Hypnocil. Jason comes into the building and attacks, but is put to sleep by Freddy's possessed teen. Freddy brings him to the Dream World where Jason, realizing he's been tricked, fights Freddy, only to lose due to his fear of water from his drowning as a child,(and the fact that Freddy cannot be hurt in the dream world). The teens decide to bring Jason back to Crystal Lake, feeling that the best case scenario is that Jason will win on his home turf. Lori is injected with the remaining tranquilizer so she can bring Freddy out of the Dream World. Jason wakes up not long after she does, and escapes the van. The group brings an unconscious Lori into a cabin, where Jason attacks, fatally wounding Linderman. Lori wakes up after the cabin is set on fire and Freddy comes out of the dream with her. Jason and Freddy soon begin a final battle at Crystal Lake, Jason eventually kills Kia and tears off Freddy's arm. Lori and Will set the dock on fire and blow up propane tanks, in an attempt to kill the two. Freddy emerges from the lake with Jason's machete. He is about to kill Lori and Will when Jason emerges from the water, stabs Freddy with his own glove and then falls into the water due to the brutal injuries Freddy had given him earlier in the fight. Lori then decapitates Freddy with Jason's machete, and Freddy also falls into the lake, disappearing beneath the surface. The film ends with Jason walking out of Crystal Lake holding Freddy's decapitated head, which winks to the audience, leaving the outcome of the battle ambiguous. Box Office One of the most engrossing horror films ever, it engrossed a whopping $114 million!!!! Trivia *This film explains why Jason is alive in Jason X, after the events of Jason Goes to Hell *This is the second film to show that Jason clearly survived (the first being Friday the 13th Part 2), the second to have him resurrected from an actual death (the first being Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives), and the third to have Freddy pulled into the real world (the other two being the first A Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy's Dead). *Mark is the only victim to be killed by Freddy in this film, all the other murders were committed by Jason. Comparing their series, Jason has the higher average kill count per film. *After the time that has passed between A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and this film, Hypnocil is still an experimental drug. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street films Category:Friday the 13th films By: Shellie Tran and Vicky Tran 16:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC)